An Alternative Meeting
by Swizzlesticks101
Summary: Experimerting with an alternative first meeting of Arizona and Callie. Will progress to further chapters if these receives good feedback. Further chapters will be rated M? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, all characters etc belong to Shonda Rhimes /ABC etc
1. Chapter 1

Callie POV

So the delectable Arizona Robbins had wheeled into Seattle Grace only four weeks ago yet in those four short weeks she had managed to captivate and intrigue me. Her easy relaxed style contrasting with a harder clinical side you would not want to mess with.

I found myself mesmerised by her effortless beauty and on more than one occasion had been caught staring at her whilst we ate lunch in the cafeteria. Today was no exception and seeing those dimples pop as she sucked on that straw was enough to drive a girl to distraction. Glancing around I could see that I was not the only person to have been caught under her spell. Colleen my ortho scrub nurse seemed to be taking a keen interest as did Karev, the person lucky enough to spend more working hours with her then anyone as he was her intern. Today however was different, today I would have the honour of spending the next few hours in close contact with her. We were due to operate on a 8 year old who had been in a nasty road traffic accident, she had shattered the bones in her left lower leg close to the ankle and I was going to perform an external fixation to align the bones and allow nature to heal the mangled wreckage of her anatomy. Before I could demonstrate my ortho goddess skills though I needed peds to debride and clean the wound and see if they can salvage as much skin and tissue as possible to lessen the scarring. Sure if push had come to shove I could have done it myself but when I paged a courtesy pads consult and the gorgeous blonde appeared in my sights rather than the gnarled face of Karev, who was I to refuse the offer of a joint surgery?

I wouldnt lie nerves were setting in, sure I knew I would rock the surgery but I also knew I needed to maintain my concentration and not let thoughts of those dimples hiding behind the face mask distract me. I was in my comfort zone, I would have my crack team of nursing staff headed up by Colleen and lets face it this was a one way fantasy, theres no way she is gay. I knew very little about her, I had seen her on a few social occasions at Joes but however much I wanted to picture her naked and writhing underneath me I could just picture the happy family of her with her husband and 2.4 children.

'Snap out of it Torres, you're drooling a little there!', the booming voice of my best friend Mark snapped me out of my dream like state.

'Hey Mark' I say slapping him on the arm playfully.

'You know if your feeling horny I can help scratch that itch, nothing like a quick roll in an on call room to settle the pre operative nerves', he whispers this time closer to my ear.

'No thanks Mark, I know I play both teams and I know we have had fun in the past but not any more'. Sure me and Mark had at one stage been friends with benefits but I had moved on, Erica had introduced me to the vagina monologues and just as quickly as she had opened my eyes she crushed all of my dreams by cheating on me and leaving me a broken mess.

"Okay then, well if you are going to turn me down I might go and try my luck with Blondie over there, show her a bit of the Sloan charm, if shes late to surgery then just start without her'.

'Mark don't' I say and for once in his life he actually listens to me, that is until I notice his gaze has drifted to Lexie, a young resident, pleasant enough but not really in our social circle. 'you're drooling' I whisper in his ear, yes I can be more subtle than him. We finish our lunch in a little under five minutes, I head up to the OR early, I want to be well prepared for my afternoon.

Expecting to find the changing room empty I was pleasantly surprised to find the perky peds surgeon readying herself, she must have slipped out of the cafeteria without me realising as I sat chatting with Mark.

"Hi"

"Oh, hey". Smooth Torres, very smooth!

Arizona POV

Seattle had certainly been a change of lifestyle from the East coast, but I was glad the chief had pursued me and the chance of heading up peds surgery at such a good centre was too good an opportunity to pass up, sure moving my life across the continent hadn't been without casualties, namely Joanne, my partner of two years, we had agreed to continue our relationship long distance and we were trying our hardest to make it work but it was hard. I had already strayed, not something I was proud of, but when a hot woman offers you no strings sex on one of your first lonely nights in a city, yes I was weak and could not resist. Should I have resisted, probably, would I have resisted if I had realised that the woman in question worked at Seattle Grace Mercy West, Hell Yes! Sure the sex had been good but I could do without the longing looks across the cafeteria and the not so innocent touching in the lift and constant unnecessary visits to my peds ward. Its not that I was trying to keep my sexuality a secret, I certainly would not hide it if I was asked out right, but I liked to suss out the demographic of a department first before discussing my private life.

I had first noticed the self styled 'ortho goddess' on my second day in work, her smile lighting up the ER and immediately putting the small child she was fixing up at ease, anyone who could calm a distressed child like that was special in my book. I had seen odd glimpses of her both in and out of work, she seemed to be the life and soul of her small group of friends and although a surgeons work schedule didnt allow for it often, she seemed to be in close contact with greying plastics surgeon Sloan. I assume the two are a couple, they seem very at ease in one anothers company and today in the cafeteria I could have sworn I heard him offering her an on call room quickie! Sure I knew on call rooms were often used for activities other than sleeping. Arizona felt her cheeks flush as thoughts that an on room 'consult' with a certain ortho surgeon, that smile and more than ample cleavage would be anything but quick if she had anything to do with it. Mind out of the gutter Robbins she thought as she felt a familiar dampness beginning to build between her legs. To save herself from having to take matters into her own hands so to speak Arizona decided to exit the cafeteria and go prepare herself for her afternoon. After clearing away her tray Arizona wheeled herself effortlessly through the corridors of the hospital, she loved her Heeleys and was pleased when the chief had embraced her thoughts that it comforted her young patients to see their doctor wheeling into their room. As she wheeled on by thoughts of how this afternoon had come about flooded her mind. The chance early finish of a theatre case, the kind attending allowing her intern Karev some down time to study for his boards, the courtesy page to assess the peds case waiting in the ER. Yes life did sometimes hand you lemons but other times she was sure it handed rainbows and pretty pink bubbles and fun in equal measure.

Before she knew it she was at the changing rooms, checking her cell phone again to see if Joanne had texted? The time difference made it difficult to catch each other to talk inside working hours, so they satisfied themselves with texts but she had never been quiet for this long before. Arizona wondered if things were ok, sure she knew in her heart of hearts that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work, but seeing the hope in Joannes eyes she couldn't be the one to burst that bubble of hope, so for now she'd play along and bide her time till Joanne called it off. Jolting her out of her thoughts was the object of her thoughts on more than one occasion over recent weeks, Callie Torres.

A flush came over Arizonas cheeks, praying to whoever was holy that the incredibly hot ortho surgeon hadn't just caught her wheeling around the locker room like an excited 8 year old! Judging by the lack of sarcastic remarks from the latino Arizona let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Authors note

Authors note

_**Wow, thanks for all of the support, only put these up as a bit of a test. Been a keen reader of fanfiction for a while then finally stumped up the courage to put something up.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has written a review and for the tips; Latino / Latina and punctuation feature heavily so I'll work on those!**_

_**Have got the next few bits planned out but am happy to take any prompts or thoughts on how you think I can take it or any prompt for a one shot. **_


End file.
